Reisebericht Frankreich 2013
thumb|300px|Geplante Route: 4200 km an 14 Tagen Vorbereitung: Markus hat einen Frankreichurlaub geplant (Thread im MO24-Forum), insbesondere eine Route über 4200 km Nebenstrecken (Link zu Motoplaner - braucht lange zu laden). Diese Route hat er aufgeteilt in 14 Tage zu ca. 300 km und jeden Tag in 4 Abschnitte von ca. 75 km. Insgesamt wandern also 56 Routendateien aufs Navi, die entsprechend nummeriert sind. Übernachtet wird im Zelt, jeder eines, und die Zeltplätze werden unterwegs gesucht. Bei schlechtem Wetter sind auch Hotelübernachtungen eine Option. Ich habe bisher maximal vier Nächte am Stück im Zelt geschlafen und keine wirkliche Erfahrung mit Essenszubereitung beim Zelten, aber Markus schon. Markus kenne ich von früheren Ausfahrten als geselligen Typen, mit dem man sich gut gegenseitig in die Pfanne hauen kann, der auch Motorrad fahren kann, und zwar fast so schnell wie ich. Letzteres ist besonders wichtig, da es nervenaufreibend wäre, 14 Tage mit jemandem zu fahren, über dessen Fahrweise man sich den ganzen Tag ärgert. Als Kostenrahmen für Unterkunft und Verpflegung haben wir an 50 Euro am Tag gedacht. Wir wollen vor allem Motorrad fahren, also nicht Museen besichtigen oder Altstädte abwandern, Autobahnen sollen nur im Notfall benutzt werden, und Bundesstraßen nur wenn es gar keine Alternativen gibt. Die geplante Route verläuft hauptsächlich über Straßen unterster Ordnung und natürlich Pässe! Der erste Treffpunkt sollte an einem Montag Mitte Juni abends auf einem Campingplatz in der Nähe von Metz sein. Ich habe eine Honda NTV 650 und eine Kawasaki Versys 650 und wähle für diese Reise die Versys. Einerseits weil sie mehr Leistung hat und das ABS Sicherheit vermittelt, andererseits weil sie eben die Reisemaschine ist und weil ich sie für diesen Zweck gekauft habe. Markus fährt eine F800R, hat also auch einigermaßen Reichweite mit einer Tankfüllung, wenn auch weniger als die Versys. So muss ICH mir zumindest keine Sorgen machen, ob der Guide das Ansteuern von Tankstellen vergisst :)) =Erste Woche= Montag Mein Plan war das Motorrad zu bepacken, dann zum nächsten Kawasakihändler am Weg zu fahren, um dort einen Ölwechsel machen zu lassen. Dafür hatte ich gerade noch einen Termin um 16:30 bekommen. Früher wäre mir lieber gewesen, da ich so auf einem schönen Weg hätte anreisen können, so muss ich jetzt den schnellsten Weg zum Zeltplatz bei Metz nehmen, wo der Kollege nach seiner eigenen Anreise bereits wartet. So schlimm ist das aber nicht, meine nähere Umgebung kenne ich schließlich schon, und es warten viele schön Fahrtage auf uns. Tatsächlich hat das Einpacken und Beladen meiner Versys bei mir dann aber so lang gedauert, dass ich meinen Händler telefonisch beknieen musste, noch nicht Feierabend zu machen. In großer Eile brause ich also zu ihm - komme um 17:05 noch dran und quatsche noch mit einem potentiellen Versys-Käufer, der früher dienstlich Motorrad gefahren ist und der jetzt das perfekte Eifelmotorrad sucht. 70.- Euro später bin ich gegen 17:45 dann endlich auf der Reise. Das Navi wird auf "schnellster Weg mit Autobahn" gestellt, aber zunächst ignoriert, denn meine Fahrt führt zunächst schön durch die Eifel. Dann kommt irgendwann die öde B51, ab und an auch Autobahn, ab dem Moseltal dann durchgehend. Aber die Vorfreude lässt die Laune ganz oben stehen! Es geht rein nach Luxemburg, ich lasse ich die erste Tanke aus. Die zweite kommt dann erst an der Grenze zu Frankreich, was die Tankanzeige der Versys recht nervös macht... Dort gibt es den ersten Schluck Benzin gratis, nämlich bevor man die Zapfpistole drückt. Das ist zwar nett gemeint, wenn man es nicht weiß, wird der Tank dabei nur nass und nicht voll. Auch am Boden ist schon alles schmierig, man hat Traktionsprobleme beim Schieben! Dafür ist es wirklich billig mit 1,30. Das Navi zeigt nur noch eine Stunde Fahrzeit an, also hinein nach Frankreich. Angesichts der neuen Sitten im Straßenverkehr aber auch hoher Bußgelder suche ich mir einen kompetenten Fahrer und folge ihm. Langsamer wurde ich dadurch nicht. Ab der französischen Grenze sind auch einzelne Motorradfahrer zu sehen - alle grüßen. Von wegen, die sicherheitsbewussten Deutschen würden ausgelacht, denke ich mir so bei 30°C in meiner Textil-Kombi mit Warnweste und Klapphelm. Kurz nach Metz verlasse ich die Autobahn und stürze mich auf die letzten 30 Minuten Fahrt des Tages zum Zeltplatz. Ah, das ist schon besser als Autobahn! Mit der untergehenden Sonne kommen die Insekten und ich räume einige davon ab. Nicht nur das Visier wird voll, auch die Front der Versys. Ich denke mir erst mal nix dabei, ist ja nix besonderes. Der Zeltplatz ist dank GPS schnell gefunden, Markus hatte für mich schon gezahlt, und schnell steht das Zelt. Es hoppeln Hasen umher, und es gibt einen Pool! Einen Imbiss später quatschen wir uns mit Vorfreude müde und dann geht es ab ins Bett. Es ist erstaunlich wie laut die lokalen Insekten zirpen können, aber man hat ja Gehörschutz. Dienstag Morgens geht die Sonne auf, und irgendwann steht man dann auch auf, denn es wird warm im Zelt. Und außerhalb vom Zelt eigentlich auch: In der prallen Sonne das Zelt abzubauen kann schon am frühen Morgen schweißtreibend sein. Sonnenschutz ist für mich jedenfalls Pflicht, und alles was geht mache ich lieber im Schatten. Markus fährt den ersten Abschnitt vor, und wir fahren erst mal zurück nach Metz, und verfransen uns irgendwo. Wir stellen fest, dass es heute richtig heiß werden muss, so wie wir vormittags schon ölen. Endlich finden wir die richtige Ausfallstraße Richtung Osten. Diese ist zwar nicht schön, aber die Ortsnamen werden deutscher, denn wir sind fast im Saarland. An einer Baustellenampel lasse ich den Motor laufen - das war wohl keine gute Idee. Kurz nach dem Anfahren geht die rote Lampe für die Kühlwassertemperatur an. Das hatte ich vorher noch nie, also überhole ich Markus und steure hupend auf ein schattiges Bushäuschen zu - Tourguide Notaus ;) Nach einer Abkühlpause für Mensch und Material geht es weiter zu einem großem Supermarkt, wo wir im klimatisierten SB-Restaurant zu Mittag essen. Markus bestellt "auf Sicht" Pilze in Sahnessoße, die sich dann aber als Nieren entpuppen und auf daher auf dem Teller bleiben, und ich fresse mich angesichts der Hitze mit Salaten durch. Nach dieser ordentlichen Pause geht es weiter auf die ursprünglich geplante Route, und endlich es wird schön, der fahrerisch spannende Teil beginnt. Fast immer machen die Autos Platz für uns, wenn wir hinter ihnen auftauchen - das ist sehr angenehm! Aber es ist auch weiterhin sehr heiß. Ich ziehe sogar mein Halstuch aus, und wer mich kennt, weiß um den Seltenheitswert dieser Aktion. Wir fahren heute nachmittags vor allem Ministraßen, und es sind auch unbefestigte Wege dabei. Auf einem kurzen Schotterpass, wo wir nur 30 km/h fahren können, mache ich wieder eine Zwangspause wegen der roten Lampe, das nervt langsam. Immerhin bietet sich so eine gute Gelegenheit für Fotos, da Markus vorgefahren ist und umgedreht hat, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. thumb|300px|Faceoff am Waldweg Zurück auf den Straßen wird es langsam richtig geil zu fahren. Nach einer Passüberquerung machen wir eine Pause im Café eines etwas feineren Hotels mit Sicht auf den Pool (und dem was da so planscht), kalten Getränken und einem Eisbecher für mich, da kommt Urlaubsfeeling auf! Auch die Verständigung auf Französisch funktioniert, wenn auch wahrscheinlich nicht sehr elegant. Man ist geduldig mit uns. Im Cafe wird der Rest des Tages besprochen: Einen Supermarkt suchen, dort kauft dann einer für das Abendessen ein, und der andere sucht derweil einen Campingplatz raus. Also geht es mit Baguette, Steak und Heineken nach Rambersville auf den städtische Zeltplatz. Kurz vor dem Ziel folgen uns zufällig zwei Polizisten auf 125er Varaderos, beachten uns aber nicht weiter. Der Zeltplatz ist eher die Wiese neben dem städtischen Sportplatz, was zunächst ungewohnt ist. Das kostet ganze 3 Euro pro Nacht! Die Wiese ist sehr gepflegt, hat dem Seitenständer der Versys aber wenig entgegenzusetzen. Dank Koffern ist nix passiert, außerdem ist so eine Wiese ja weich. Markus war schlauer und hat eine Seitenständerverbreiterung montiert. Ich lege dann eben einen Stein unter. Wieder etwas gelernt. Schnell ist der Grill an, das Bier auf, und bald ist auch die Bettschwere erreicht nach diesem ersten echten reinen Fahrtag, der insgesamt vielversprechend gelaufen, nur mit leichten Sorgen über die Hitzefestigkeit der Versys. Mittwoch thumb|300px|Angehalten wird nur für spektakuläre Aussichten Der städtische Zeltplatz rockt ziemlich. Gute sanitäre Anlagen, und eine ruhige Lage. Wir waren so schlau unter einem Baum zu zelten und können noch im Schatten die Zelte abbauen. Da weitere Hitze absehbar ist, rufe ich den deutschen Kawasaki Support an und lasse mich beraten. Der Techniker ist wirklich kompetent und gibt mir einige Tipps. Nur auf die Frage, ob man mit roter Lampe sofort anhalten MUSS oder weiterfahren KANN wenn es absehbar flüssig weitergeht, kommt ihm keine eindeutige Antwort über die Lippen. Er haftet ja auch irgendwo für das was er erzählt. Also habe ich auf seinen Rat Kühlwasser nachgefüllt und den Kühler unterwegs vorsichtig mit einem Hochdruckreiniger gesäubert. Da waren ja doch einige tote Tiere drauf. Die Dichtflächen des Kühlerverschlusses sehen okay aus. Das Ergebnis ist etwas besser, heute sollte die rote Lampe nur 2x angehen. Wir sind viele kleine Traumstraßen im Hinterland gefahren, einmal auch wieder über Schotter über den Berg. Ortsname des Tages: La Petite-Pierre Leider spinnt mein Navi (Navgear SLX-350), es geht aus obwohl es im Aktivhalter sitzt. Ein Akkutausch mit Markus heilt es dann, und seines funktioniert mit meinem Akku. Wir haben den Verdacht auf einen Akkuschaden durch Hitze, da das Navi bei Markus liegt im Fahrtwind liegt, bei mir aber windgeschützt zwischen Scheibe und Verkleidung. Nach einer kleineren Verfahraktion führe ich "die Gruppe" mal auf Sicht statt Markus auf Ansagen. Nur mit Ansagen bekommt man nicht so direkt mit, wenn man den falschen Abschnitt geladen hat, oder wenn das Navi einen einfach nur wenden lassen will und dazu durch irgendwelche Wohngebiete schickt. Heute erreichen wir häufiger große Höhen mit entsprechend eindrucksvollen Aussichten. Um 20 Uhr geht es wieder zum Supermarkt mit Tankstelle, wir holen uns Grillspieße zum Abendessen. Es sind noch 40 km zum Zeltplatz. Das ist zwar etwas weit, aber dafür saugeil zu fahren dank der Route du Ballon d'Alsace! Wir kommen spät dort an, und erfahren, dass der Platz zu ist, und zwar seit Monaten. Danke, Internet und "Search Engine Optimization"! Der nächste Platz ist 20 km zurück, aber im Tal statt am Berg. Dort angekommen löhnen wir 10,90 zusammen, bauen auf, werfen den Kocher an, Bier auf, und finden top sanitäre Einrichtungen vor. Auch eine britische Gruppe Biker ist auf dem Platz, Supersportler mit sehr wenig Gepäck. Entsprechend liegen sie auch halb bewusstlos unter freiem Himmel oder gerade mal einer Plane. Donnerstag thumb|300px|Besser BALD Pause machen... Wir werden früh wach durch Verkehrslärm, der Zeltplatz liegt direkt an einer großen Straße. Morgens sehen wir eine sehr dicke Wolkenfront an Himmel, also wird zügig eingepackt und früh aufgebrochen. Heute soll es kühler sein zwischen 20 und 25 Grad, leider auch immer wieder mit Schauern. Zum Trost wird die scharfe Kurvenstrecke von gestern nochmal gefahren, Ballon d'Alsace ist wieder toll zu fahren, und nur 20 Minuten Umweg anstelle der vergleichsweise öden Talstrecke. Auf der anderen Seite des Berges runter beginnt es zu nieseln, also sind wird zwecks Frühstück in ein Bushäuschen in einem Dorfzentrum abgebogen. Man guckt uns mit großen Augen an, aber niemand beschwert sich oder will mit dem Bus fahren. Busse waren auch keine zu sehen, also hey... Dort genießen wir in Ruhe die Reste von gestern: Currywurst französischer Art im Baguette und Cous-Cous. Der Nieselregen hört bald auf und es geht weiter. Heute steht „eher unspektakuläres Flachland“ auf dem Programm, sprich: Strecke machen. Immerhin vorzugsweise über schmale Nebenstrecken mit sehr wenig Verkehr, praktisch ohne Ampeln, und mit viel Idylle: Alles grün hier, Hügel, Hecken und heile Welt. Auch schön! Achja, und KURVEN! Ein wenig nagt mittags aber die Müdigkeit an uns. Vielleicht ist Wurst zum Frühstück doch nicht ideal für Spitzen-Leistungssportler wie uns? Wir suchen uns also eine schöne Stelle zum Rasten, wo man auch mal kurz die Augen zumachen kann. Fündig werden wir mitten im kleinen Dorf Autet, wo man sich wahlweise in der Sonne "die Fresse verbrennen" kann, oder im Schatten rumdösen. Das ganze ist auch recht erholsam und erfrischt geht es weiter über die Nebennebenstrecken. Wir haben eigentlich nur Acker, Weide oder Wald neben der Straße, es geht kaum mal 100 Meter geradeaus, und der rechte Lenkerendspiegel der Versys sammelt in Rechtskurven Ährenzweige ein. Später zieht dann eine sehr große, sehr dunkle Wolke auf, und passgenau biegen wir in einen Imbiss ein, der von einer ausgewanderten Irin betrieben wird. Es gibt also nicht nur belegtes Baguette, sondern auch wirklich leckere Chicken Nuggets mit Pommes. Außerdem Smalltalk auf Englisch mit anderen motorraderfahrenen Gästen, die mir den Kauf einer BMW nahe legen: Ne danke, Jungs! Wobei, wenn ich in eurem Alter bin vielleicht :) Die Regen hört auch irgendwann wieder auf und es geht weiter. Ab jetzt sind die Straßen feucht, und neben viel Rollsplitt machen uns im Folgenden auch riesige Bitumenflächen zu schaffen. Das Zeug wird ja bekanntlich glitschig bei Hitze. Die Versys dreht selbst im fünften Gang durch, und dem ABS fällt beim Test der Hinterradbremse nix mehr ein: statt Verzögerung bei beherztem Tritt wandert das Rad nur seitwärts. Wenigstens die Kühlwassertemperatur ist heute kein Thema, da es zügig voran geht und spätestens seit dem Gewitter nicht mehr so heiß ist. Da später wieder Nieselregen einsetzt suchen wir uns ein Hotel. Als Kostenrahmen finden wir 30 Euro pro Bett okay. Das erste Hotel will dann gleich mal 30 Euro für ein Zweibettzimmer, da sagt man nicht nein. Also flugs die Motorräder abgerödelt, das Zimmer mit Koffern voll gestellt, geduscht und im Restaurant ein Menü mit Wein verdrückt: Leberwurst mit Salat, Schinken mit Rahmsoße, Creme und Quark. Lecker! Und dann ab ins Bett - eine schöne Abwechslung zur Iso-Matte. Freitag thumb|300px|right Die Nacht im Hotel war sehr erholsam. Morgens brechen wir ohne Frühstück auf. Das Beladen der Motorräder klappt auf dem Zeltplatz irgendwie schneller, man muss halt nicht so weit zu seiner Schlafstelle laufen. Da es bei der Abfahrt noch regnet, kürzen wir die für heute geplante Route etwas ab und laden direkt den übernächsten Abschnitt ins Navi. Es geht aber auch so über schöne Nebenstrecken Richtung Zentralmassiv: Viele Kurven und viel Abwechslung, und auch der Regen hört bald auf. Man muss sich in ländlichen Frankreich wohl wirklich anstrengen, wenn man öde Strecken finden will! Unterwegs wirft sich uns eine Baustelle auf einer Brücke in den Weg. Leider wollen uns die Bauarbeiter wirklich nicht durchfahren lassen. Also müssen wir die nächste Brücke zur Flussüberquerung suchen. Das ist zwar ziemlich zeitraubend, aber wir landen in einer sehr ruhigen Ecke fürs Frühstück, und wir haben ja schließlich Urlaub! Später am Tag passieren wir einen spektakulären Bahnübergang. Er liegt auf einer Steigungsstrecke in einer engen S-Kurve. Ich bin schon bei der ersten Überfahrt mit beiden Rädern in der Luft, also müssen wir wohl nochmal zurück und Fotos machen. Nach der dritten Aufnahme kommt die Anwohnerin aus dem (vermutlichen) Wohnhaus des Wärters direkt am Übergang, um "ihre Wäsche aufzuhängen", und wir packen dann doch mal lieber ein und fahren weiter. Wir waren auch bestimmt die allerallerersten, die diese bescheuerte Idee hatten... *hust* Später passieren wir eine Bergstrecke, wo wir gerade am flüssigen Überholen von allem sind, was bei drei nicht auf dem Baum ist, als ein PKW im Gegenverkehr Lichthupe macht. Nanu, was sollte das? Erstmal langsamer machen. Hm, drei Autos sind vor mir und fahren eher sittsam. Der vorderste Wagen sieht irgendwie komisch aus? Achso, ein Streifenwagen! Da bleiben wir doch einfach mal dahinter, bis er dann endlich mal abbiegt. Es herrschen zwar weder Überholverbot noch irgendein besonderes Tempolimit, aber man will ja höflich bleiben. Und dies war die letzte "Begegnung" mit der Polizei im gesamten Urlaub! Es folgt eine höchst epische Bergstrecke mit Traumkurven, wo wir wieder mal arbeitsteilig vorgehen: Markus macht Fotos, und um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben, fahre ich schon mal vor, den Berg runter, und dann wieder rauf, bis er mal fertig ist mit Fotos. Dabei macht er auch gleich noch Schräglagenfotos von mir. Auf diesem Pass passiert mir auch die einzige annähernde Schrecksekunde im ganzen Urlaub: Es ist eine Linkskurve, und sie macht erst auf und dann wieder zu. Links Felswand, rechts Abgrund. Etwa auf der Hälfte dieser Kurve bin ich etwas weit links und wollte eh gerade nach rechts korrigieren, als ein LKW mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit um die Ecke kam. Es hat reichlich gepasst, und so richtig erschrocken bin ich auch nicht. Der Gedankengang war eher so "Bist etwas weit links, fahr mal weiter rechts, vielleicht kommt *huch* EIN LKW!" Unser heutiger Campingplatz liegt direkt neben einem Touristenort, aber auf der Gebirgskette daneben: 1150 Meter hoch. Es wird schon beim Abendessen kalt, aber cool ist es auch, sehr ruhig und mit guter Aussicht. Ich entferne den Tarnbezug von den Koffern, denn im Regen hat der sich nicht bewährt (Dochteffekt). Der Wirt gibt sich große Mühe, mit uns nonverbal zu kommunizieren, als wir zu Tisch sind. Samstag Im Zentralmassiv|thumb|300px|right Die Nacht war kalt und morgens nieselt es. Wir beschließen, an einer schönen Stelle unterwegs zu frühstücken. Der Nieselregen löst sich bald auf, und die Frühstückgelegenheit war dann eine Sitzbank fast ganz oben am Pass, wo es so windig war, dass es einem die Wurst vom Teller geweht hat - was wir als neues Sprichwort einzuführen gedenken: "Der redet so viel, da weht's dir die Wurst vom Teller!" Den Rest des Tages blieb es weitgehend trocken. Weiter ging es über bessere Waldwege ins Zentralmassiv. Dazwischen Pause auf einem Holzschnittplatz. Dann ging es diverse Cols rauf und runter, wobei der am "Le Puy Mary" (zweithöchster Gipfel im Zentralmassiv) bisher die geilste Strecke war: zweiter und dritter Gang, viel einsehbare Kurven und Grip bis mindestens auf die Rasten. Dazu noch ein paar Autos und Rennräder als Salz in der Suppe, damit es nicht zu langweilig wird. Als ich unten ankomme ist von Markus nix zu sehen, also nochmal rauf. Markus begegnet mir, ich will wenden - es geht aber nicht, zu geile Kurven! Irgendwann habe ich dann doch gewendet, wieder runter und da steht er dann am Rand und knipst. Also vorbei, nochmal gewendet und angesprochen, als ein einheimischer Endurist aufwärts vorbei zieht. Da konnte ich nicht anders, ich musste hinterher. Leider bog er bald ab. Also keiner zum spielen, außer Markus natürlich! Es geht dann die Route weiter. Im nächsten Dorf war ein Fest mit 1000 Fußgängern - gut, dass ich VORHER gewendet habe! Heute waren auch die ersten nennenswerten anderen Motorradfahrer da, leider oft kurvenschneidend und dabei nicht mal schnell. Die diversen Nebenstrecken setzen der Konzentration zunehmend zu, besonders weil auf den Hinterlandnebenstrecken fast in jeder kurve Splitt lag. Offenbar repariert man die Straßen knapp vor der Hauptsaison bzw. vor der Tour de France. Wir wurden müde, also ab zur Tanke, einen Supermarkt gesucht (heute ein uriger aufm Dorf statt Megahypersupermarche) und dann dem ersten "Camping"-Schild gefolgt. Es führt auf einen Hügel hinauf, wo ein Fußballplatz ist, auf dem gerade gespielt wird, und ca. 100 Zuschauer sind auch da. Ebenso ein Spanferkel. Wir zelten möglichst weit weg vom Fußballgeschehen, dafür direkt an einer Kuhwiese mit den regionaltypischen braunen Kühen mit Minihörnern. Für uns gibt es heute ausnahmsweise mal Eintopf statt Grillfleisch und dann geht es auch schon ab in den Schlafsack nach 340 km. Morgen wollen wir ein paar Nebenstrecken überspringen zur Erholung. Sonntag Eiscafe am Stausee|thumb|300px|right Die Nacht war sehr erholsam. Kuh-Gemuhe ist mal eine Abwechslung zum Grillen-Zirpen. Zunächst wollen wir erst mal Strecke machen - also haben wir einen geplanten Abschnitt ausgelassen. Das Ergebnis waren schnelle, kurvige, und einsame Straßen. Ein Traum! Das Frühstück genießen wir am Feldweg neben Pferden, die sich sogar für uns interessieren. Das Wetter ist 99% trocken mit 3 Tropfen alle halbe Stunde bei 20°C. Perfekt! Weiter geht es über einsame und flüssig zu fahrende Straßen mit Aussicht hinein in eine schmale Waldstrecke, wer hat das denn geplant? Dann kam aber das Aha-Erlebnis: die Schlucht der Borne mit toller Aussicht. Footoos! Leider finden wir keine geeignete Eisdiele mit Aussicht in direkter Nähe, also geht es weiter, und oben am See haben wir dann Glück, auch wenn wir dafür von der geplanten Route abweichen. Das macht aber nix, den die ungeplanten Abschnitte sind auch schön und sparen etwas Zeit. Nach einem Eisbecher mit Aussicht über den den Lac de Villefort geht es also weiter Richtung Süden. Es wird windig, Olivenbäume säumen den Straßenrand, und es kommt mehr Verkehr auf. Heiß wird es auch. Schnell noch getankt und dann gegen 19 Uhr einen Zeltplatz gesucht und gefunden: Schön abgelegen, am Wasser, mit Bar und deutschsprachigem Wirt, aber auch mit vielen Mücken. Ich bekomme keine Stiche ab, denn Markus zieht die Mücken anscheinend magisch an. Danke, Typ! :) Es gibt Lidl-Bier und Desperados am Camping-Imbiss und mit französischer Weißwurst vom Grill klingt der Abend aus. Schnell noch die Insekten im Zelt meucheln und dann fallen auch schon die Augen zu.. =Zweite Woche= Montag Endlich angekommen am Mittelmeer|thumb|300px|right Wir legen die letzten km zum Mittelmeer zurück. Das bedeutet aber auch dichtere Besiedlung, mehr Dreck, mehr Staub, VIEL mehr Wind. Es ist so windig, dass ich geradeaus dermaßen Schräglage fahre, dass ich wirklich laut lachen musste. Leider gibt es hier auch viel Stadtverkehr und die Versys schwitzt an der zweiten Ampel, also überhole ich kurz den Guide, schwindle mich an den Schlangen vorbei bis ganz vor ans Meer. In der Hoffnung, dass Markus mich verfolgt oder zumindest wiederfindet. Mit einiger Verzögerung gelingt ihm dies auch. Nach der Pause am Meer sind wir dann Richtung Osten die Küste entlang gefahren, vor allem die Küstenstraße in Sausset-les-Pins war schön. Weiter an der Küste entlang ging es nach Marseille hinein und dann auch durch auf kleinsten Straßen. Bei einer Pause beschließen wir aber, den Rest der "an der Küste entlang"-Route zu streichen zu Gunsten von mehr Zeit für die Alpen. Also wird spontan umgeplant, es geht nach Norden entlang kleiner Täler über epische Kurvenstrecken mit asphaltiertem Seitenstreifen. Dadurch ist weder Schotter noch Sand innen in den Rechtskurven und wir lassen es richtig fliegen. Leider fahren die einzigen Ortskündigen Deauville oder Vespa, so dass ich niemanden zum spielen finde. Aber ich merke schon: Die Stummel an den Fußrasten werden rapide kürzer in diesem Urlaub... Unterwegs rasten wir in einem scheinbar recht einsamen Wald, nachdem uns erstmals ein LKW nicht überholen lassen will auf diesem schmalen Weg. Ich will gerade ein Foto machen, da rollt - rein akustisch - eine Horde Mountainbikes an. Auf dem Foto landet dann noch das Vorderrad einer Elektro-Enduro, die so schnell wieder verschwindet, dass man sie nicht mal richtig sehen konnte. Außer Kette und Reifenabrollgeräusch (Stollen!) war NICHTS zu hören. Beeindruckend! Bald darauf landen wir an der Schlucht von Verdon und meistern sie. Hier treffen wir hier dann zum zweiten Mal im Urlaub nennenswert Mengen anderer Motorradtouristen. Leider sind es elende Poser, die mit mini-Schräglage am (gedachten) Mittelstreifen umher eiern, das aber dann wenigstens mit BMW GS, Ducati oder gerade noch Triumph. Einen einzelnen Reisebus haben wir mehrfach überholt. Dreistigkeit ist hilfreich beim Überholen auf engen Straßen, aber der Fahrer war auch rücksichtsvoll. Markus hält öfters mal für Fotos, ich fahre lieber und warte dann halt weiter vorne. Leider überholt er genau da den Bus, wo ich rechts stehe, und so verlieren wir uns. Zum ersten mal haben wir also die Handies gebraucht und verabreden uns per SMS am überübernächsten Dorf. Meine Wartezeit dort verkürzt eine Einheimische, die sich angeregt mit mir unterhält. Erstaunlich, wieviel Schul-Französisch hängen geblieben ist, dabei ist das... 16? Jahre her und wurde seitdem nicht genutzt. Mit der Schlucht beginnen auch die Alpen. Weiter geht es über noch einsamere Alpen-Nebenstrecken, wo es auch richtig eng werden kann, so von der Fahrbahnbreite her. Bald macht sich Müdigkeit breit, aber einen Campingplatz zu finden ist gar nicht so einfach in der Einsamkeit der Bergwelt abseits der Touristenpfade. In einer Schlucht haben wir dann schließlich einen Zeltplatz gefunden und lassen diesen bisher abwechslungsreichsten Tag ausklingen lassen wie auch zuvor: bei etwas mehr Bier und Männerthemen. Der Tag ist auch ein Wendepunkt, denn seit Mittag geht es wieder nach Norden, und damit unweigerlich auch Richtung Heimat - auch wenn noch die Alpen vor uns liegen, die als Höhepunkt (in jedem Sinne) eingeplant sind. Dienstag außen rum oder unten durch, je nach Richtung|thumb|200px|right Die Nacht am Zeltplatz in der Schlucht war wiedermal saukalt, und das Waschhaus eher der Tiefpunkt der bisherigen Reise. Aber wir sind ja nicht zum Rasten hier, darum schnell die Zelte abbrechen, dann gibt es erst mal Kurven zum Frühstück! Heute geht es die Alpen hoch, diverse Schluchten rauf und runter und entlang. Besonders episch ist eine Straße mit Einbahnstraßentunneln in der Gegenrichtung, in unserer Richtung ging es außen an den Felsen vorbei. Eine absolute Rennstrecke. Der seine Fahrt filmende Porsche lässt uns zum Glück bald mal vorbei, denn viel Platz zum Überholen oder gar Sicht hat man nicht. Dafür Aussicht! Eine Gruppe Holländischer Motorradfahrer rastet am Rand, wir haben schön gegrüßt - die nächsten drei Kurven dann auch mit der Raste. Zum Dank parken sie uns bei unserer nächsten Pause ordentlich zu. Moppedcheck: Einer davon fährt eine V-Strom "Adventure" mit viel Touring- und Abenteuer-Zubehör, aber auch Tieferlegung. Fail! So geht es den Tag weiter: Berg rauf, Berg runter, Schlucht entlang, eine Traumstrecke und Traumaussicht jagt die nächste. Ich föhne mit der Versys die Pässe rauf und runter, dass ich mich frage, ob ich überhaupt noch lebe, oder ob ich schon im Paradies bin. Wegen Bergsarbeiten (lose Steien hinabhämmern) warten wir einige Minuten, wobei sich die Reihenfolge der Wartenden natürlich mehrmals ändert. Dabei fällt uns ein tiefergelegter weißer PKW mit italienischem Kennzeichen auf. Wir hatte ihn schon fast vergessen, aber nach der nächsten Pause landen wir hinter direkt vor einer Serpentinenstrecke hintern ihm. Und was soll ich sagen: So eine engagierte Fahrweise habe ich im Leben noch nicht gesehen! Der Sportsfreund geht mit der Handbremse in die Kehren rein, und mit qualmend-durchdrehenden Reifen wieder raus. Das war das erste mal, dass ich Spaß daran hatte, einem Auto hinterherzufahren. Ich hätte vielleicht minimal schneller fahren können, aber sicher überholen wäre nicht drin gewesen. Und als er bei Gegenverkehr auf Wohnmobile aufläuft, fährt er sofort äußerst rechts, falls ich trotzdem überholen will. Einfach wow! Das war derart faszinierend, dass wir eine Abzweigung verpassen und versehentlich nach Italien hineinfahren. Dort drehen wir dann aber zügig wieder um - und haben einen italienischen Streifenwagen hinter uns. In einer Ortsdurchfahrt mit 30 Zone! Wir fallen vor Schleicherei also fast um und beömmeln uns dabei heimlich, still und leise. Auch den Carabineri scheint dieses Tempo wenig Freude zu bereiten. Am Ortsausgang geht es bergauf wieder durch die Kehren - auf Wiedersehen! Weiter geht es also auf der geplanten Route. Spätestens jetzt ist klar: Die Westalpen sind dermaßen beeindruckend, dass ich am Ende des Nachmittags schon ganz schön platt bin. Also wieder eingekauft, einen Campingplatz gesucht, den Sonnenuntergang eingeleitet und nach zugegeben etwas zu viel Bier ab ins wieder mal eiskalte Zelt. Wenn ein Zeltplatz "Zwei Gletscher" heißt, sollte einem das zu denken geben... aber stattdessen ins Flachland ausweichen, oder wie ein Weichei ins Hotel? Nö, danke! Mittwoch Frühstück mit Aussicht|thumb|300px|right Heute geht es weiter durch die Hochalpen. Zu viel Bier und zu wenig Wärme in der Nacht schlagen auf die morgendliche Konzentration. Morgens hatten wir noch Raureif auf den Moppeds... Egal, man packt inzwischen automatisch ein. Es geht los mit dem Col du Galibier. Der ist sehr hoch (2645 m) und eiskalt, und sicher sehr beeindruckend, wenn man sowas nicht schon seit Tagen jeden Tag machen würde. Im nächsten Dorf wird erst mal eingekauft und getankt. Das Frühstück nehmen wir dann auf der nächsten Passhöhe ein auf Bänken mit Tisch und im Schatten - und einer typischen x-tausend-Meter Aussicht. Man wird aber auch anspruchsvoll, wenn man dauernd so verwöhnt wird... Weiter geht es den Tag: Pass runter, Pass rauf, usw. Der Col de la Madeleine ist wohl der schönste wegen seiner Aussicht, fahrerischen Abwechslung, Einsamkeit und der schieren Länge von gut 45 km, obwohl er "nur" 1993 m hoch ist. Per Schotter ginge es noch höher. Bei der Fahrt den Pass hinab ist heute zeitweise die Straße gesperrt wegen Holzarbeiten - mit einem Hubschrauber, an dessen Winde die Stämme einschweben. Da ist man dann doch ganz froh, mehr als 5 Meter zwischen sich und dem Buustammabwurfgebiet zu haben. Sowas sieht man nicht alle Tage. Den Rest des Tages fahren wir erst mal kleinere Pässe, dann planen wir doch mal neu, denn das Ende des Urlaubs nähert sich: heute Abend campen wir noch einmal in Frankreich, aber gleich in der Nähe von Genf, damit wir schon morgen früh durch die Schweiz kommen und den Nachmittag noch mit "flüssigem Fahren" im Schwarzwald verbringen. Den Freitag reservieren wir dann exklusiv zur Heimreise. Also wird frühzeitig online ein Zeltplatz gesucht, noch kurz ein paar Zwischenziele ins Navi gehackt um den Berufsverkehr halbwegs zu umfahren und ab dafür - den letzten Tag komplett in Frankreich nochmal auskosten. Die Hauptstrecken sind wie befürchtet öde und voll, die Nebenstrecken sind schöner, aber etwas voller Ortschaften. Immerhin sind die auch schön und sehr gut zu fahren, da sich wirklich kaum ein Mensch dort hin verirrt. Auf den Hauptstrecken folgen wir immer wieder ortskundigen Motorradfahrern. Da kann man echt noch was lernen! Zum Beispiel beim Überholen. Ich sage es mal so: Kein Wunder, dass man hier selten Seitenkoffer sieht, aber viele Top Cases... Unser letzter Zeltplatz in Frankreich liegt recht idyllisch und hoch. Er ist wie eigentlich alle zuvor fast komplett leer (unter 10% belegt) und der Wirt ist sehr aufgeschlossen und kontaktfreudig und hilft mir nebenbei noch mit der Sprache. Dafür lernt er von mir etwas deutsch. 20 Euro für uns beide ist vermutlich der höchste Preis der Reise, aber immer noch unter Planung, und das Waschhaus ist in einem guten Zustand. Donnerstag Ein letztes Mal in Frankreich die Zelte abbauen, dann ein letztes mal "auf französisch" Motorrad fahren, und zwar über Land bis zur Schweizer Grenze. Man hat fast schon während der Fahrt Abschiedsschmerzen. Pünktlich an der Grenze schalten wir um in den "1000%-StVO"-Modus und halten an der ersten Tanke, um eine Autobahn-Vignette zu kaufen und zu tanken. Dabei werden wir gleich doppelt abgezockt: Die Plakette gibt es nur für das ganze Jahr und gilt bis 1.2., aber wenn man sie nicht am 1.2. des Vorjahres kauft, hat man halt weniger als 365 nutzbare Tage. Und sie kostet für Autos und Motorräder das gleiche. Außerdem ist der Benzinpreis pro Liter zwar recht günstig, dafür fließen aber vermeintlich erstaunlich viele Liter in die Tanks, und von der VISA-Karte bucht man als Tankwart nicht Schweizer Franken ab, sondern Euro zum eigenen Umrechnungskurs... willkommen in der Schweiz. Immerhin, das Tankstellenklo ist das beste seit Tagen. Beim Tanken hören wir noch einen blechernen Knall aus der Ferne, und nach der Abfahrt sehen wir dann auch zwei Autos, die versucht haben, zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort zu sein. Da hilft auch das CERN nicht, neben/über dem wir uns befinden, in diesen Maßstäben funktioniert das nicht! Weiter geht es durch einen miesen Innerorts-Stau, wo sich zum ersten Mal Autos zwischen uns schieben (statt umgekehrt!) und dann ab auf die Autobahn auf den "schnellsten" Weg durch die Schweiz, wo wir immer versuchen, Einheimischen zu folgen - mit 118 der erlaubten 120 km/h, in Tunnels noch weniger. Man wünscht sich einen Tempomat! Das Highlight ist noch ein kleiner Stau, wo wir zunächst unsicher sind ob wir jetzt warten müssen oder durchfahren dürfen, aber dann fährt ein heimischer Motorradfahrer durch und wir denken, so schlimm kann das dann ja wohl nicht sein. Irgendwann hat das Autobahnelend dann sein Ende, wir biegen in einen Ort kurz vor der Grenze ab, tanken nochmal voll, und dann geht es ab in den Schwarzwald. Ein freundliches mo24-Member hat uns eine Route zusammengestellt, die bei schnellem Vorankommen auch sehr viele Kurven bei größtenteils gutem Belag bietet. Top! Im Vergleich zur Schweiz ist man auch echt froh, wieder im Bußgelddiscounter-Land Deutschland unterwegs zu sein, wo man außerorts sogar 100 statt 80 (Schweiz) fahren darf. Wir rocken ganz gut ab. Leider ziehen bald dunkle Wolken auf, wir pellen uns in die Regensachen und werfen einige Zwischenziele aus den Navis, damit wir nicht im finstersten Wald durch den zu erwartenden Starkregen müssen. Der Plan geht auch auf; man kommt auf den Bundesstraßen gut voran und kann die Strecke besser einsehen. Da der Regen bald wieder aufhört können wir den Rest der geplanten Route zu Ende fahren. Der Schwarzwald bietet einige wirklich schöne und einsame Strecken. Teilweise liegen diese in Ortschaften, man darf aber trotzdem 100 fahren. Naja, das muss man ja nicht gnadenlos ausreizen! Außerdem merke ich langsam, dass die Würste auf meinem Hinterreifen das Fahrverhalten nicht positiv beeinflussen: wenn man mit der in Deutschland gängigen Schräglage fährt, liegt die Fuhre unruhig, weil der Reifen noch tiefer will :) Die nächste Nacht wird die letzte in diesem Urlaub sein. Zur Feier des Tages, und weil wir bisher so viel Geld gespart haben, beschließen wir, in einem Hotel zu übernachten in getrennten Zimmern und im Restaurant zu speisen. Wir suchen also am Wegesrand und werden auch bald fündig: Das Haus "Zum Steinwald" in 72290 Loßburg bietet zwei Einzelzimmer für je 30.-, wobei meines wohl eher ein Doppelzimmer ist. Im Restaurant gibt's diverse feste und flüssige Leckereien - Mjam! Gute deutsche Küche ist auch mal wieder schön. So geht es also rundum zufrieden und mit vielen richtig schönen Erinnerungen ins Bett. Freitag Heute fahren wir noch den kleinen Rest der Schwarzwaldrunde zu Ende und dann geht es ab nach Hause! Zunächst fahren wir aber noch zusammen die Schwarzwaldhochstraße B500 und ihre nördliche Fortsetzung. Schöne Aussichten und flüssig zu fahrende Kurven die immer enger werden, und leider wird auch der Belag schlechter. Trotzdem immer wieder schön! Unsere Wege trennen uns hinter Baden-Baden, denn Markus will noch einen schönen Weg fahren, aber mir fehlt die Zeit. So reiße ich den Weg größtenteils auf der Autobahn ab. An drei Stellen werfe ich noch je zwei Zwischenziele ins Navi, um zumindest mal 20 Minuten Bundesstraße als Abwechslung zu haben - das macht auch gleich richtig Laune! Ansonsten nerven die deutschen Autofahrer wieder rum, die grundsätzlich der Meinung sind, dass man sie nicht zu überholen hat. Im Stau fährt niemand zur Seite, und außerorts regt man sich noch auf, wenn jemand das Tempolimit auch ausschöpfen will und dafür völlig legal und ungefährlich überholt. Einfach ätzend! =Fazit= Fazit Versys Die Versys ist meiner Meinung nach ja eine reisetaugliche Supermoto. Reisetauglich heißt, dass man jeden Tag den ganzen Tag damit fahren kann, ohne Probleme zu kriegen. Dafür passte die Ergonomie und auch die Reichweite war sehr komfortabel. Der flache Scheibenhalter + je zwei M8-Muttern zwischen Geweih und Scheibenhalter sowie zwischen Scheibenhalter und Scheibe sind ein guter Kompromiss aus Ruhe (Scheibe flach) und Platz für's Navi (verdeckt nix). Gepäck durfte auch mit, montiert waren 2 Seitenkoffer, das Topcase, der Tankrucksack, und die Packrolle für Isomatte, Schlafsack und Zelt. Da war also ganz gut Zuladung drauf und optisch erinnerte es teilweise an ein Gebirge. Supermoto heißt, dass man in Kurven Schräglage bis zum Abwinken fahren kann, spät bremsen und ordentlich Feedback auf die Gashand bekommt und dass man auch anderen Motorradfahrern mit sportlicher Einstellung begegnen kann. Das hat alles funktioniert! Es gab ausreichend Leistung selbst mit dieser Gepäckmenge. Das ABS kann ich mittlerweile einschätzen, es hat mich 0x überrascht. Die BT023 bieten Grip in jeder Lebenslage, rund um die Uhr, von ganz rechts bis ganz links. Nur bei 35°C auf geschmolzenem Bitumen (bereits großflächig verteilt von anderen Verkehrsteilnehmern) und dem Schotter, um ihn wieder zu binden war Vorsicht angesagt. Aber man hat ja Augen im Kopf. Außer einer unbeladenen italienischen HP2 Enduro wurde alles überholt. Allerdings gab es zwei Wehwehchen: 1. Der Kühler hat öfters in den Ausgleichsbehälter geblubbert, vor allem nach Passaufffahrten. Es lief auch einiges aus dem Überlauf aus, bei sehr langsamer Fahrt sogar auf Vorder- und Hinterreifen. Nicht cool auf 2000m Höhe! Da habe ich dann quasi jeden Morgen einen Liter Kühlwasser nachgefüllt. Zusätzlich ging bei Lufttemperaturen über 30°C auf sehr langsamer Fahrt bergan (Schotterpässe) oder im Stadtverkehr auch ein paar mal die rote Lampe für Kühlmitteltemperatur an, was uns zu Pausen zwang. Da hatte ich echt schon ein wenig Frust und irgendwie leicht Lust, nach Hause zu fahren, auf meine alte Honda NTV umzupacken und damit weiterzufahren... Auf Anraten der gut erreichbaren und sehr kompetenten Kawasaki-Hotline habe ich dann die Dichtflächen des Kühlerverschlusses gereinigt und den Kühler mit einem Hochdruckreiniger ordentlich geputzt. Waschboxen gibt's zum Glück reichlich in Frankreich. Es wurde dann auch etwas besser, vor allem aber, weil es auch kühler wurde. Das geht so auf Dauer aber nicht, darum habe ich direkt nach der Reise einen Kühlerverschluss von der ER6 gekauft. Der macht erst bei 1,3 statt 1,1 bar auf. Warum Kawa den Wert bei der Versys runtergesetzt hat weiß kein Mensch, der Kühler ist ja schließlich der gleiche, und viele im Versysforum sind das Problem durch den Tausch losgeworden. Den Deckel darf mein Kawaheini dann bei der nächsten Inspektion einbauen und vorher mal gucken, ob ihm etwas anderes auffällt. Kulanz wäre nett, eine Petition an Kawasaki mit Forumshilfe ebenso, aber im Versysforum regiert eher der Premiumgedanke "Für 30.- regst du dich auf?!" 2. Der Navihalter hat aufgehört ausreichend zu laden. Das ist wohl eine Spätfolge vom Fahren mit Perversys-Umbau und ohne Sicherungsschraube im Navi, das wurde massiv durchgeschüttelt und hat wohl die Kontakte beschädigt. Also habe ich zunächst über das wohlweißlich mitgenommene USB-Kabel an meiner USB-Dose geladen. Bis die auch den Geist aufgegeben hat. Dann habe ich mir vom Tourenpartner einen 12V-USB-Steckadapter für meine Bordsteckdose geliehen (und am nächsten Tag unterwegs einen nachgekauft), um das Navi weiterladen zu können. Das hat dann bis zum Ende funktioniert, auch wenn der maximale Lenkeinschlag dem USB-Stecker auf Dauer nicht sehr gut tut. Das sind aber nur Probleme am Rande. Das Versys-Konzept funktioniert bei mir prima, und die Pässe hoch hätte ich mir der NTV die Mehrleistung echt vermisst, und das ABS beruhigt wirklich. Fazit Ausrüstung Das Aldizelt war eigentlich zu groß (offiziell 3-Mann-Zelt), was den Auf- und Abbau etwas zeitraubend gestaltet hat. Besonders nach der ersten Nacht habe ich kapiert, dass man die Koffer ja auch am Motorrad lassen kann, wenn es eh direkt vorm Zelt steht. Dafür ist das Packmaß des Zelts sehr okay für seine Größe, und die Belüftung funktioniert gut. Ich habe auch ein 1-Mann-Zelt, das leichter aufzubauen geht, aber jede Nacht hätte ich darin nicht 2 Wochen schlafen mögen. Dafür bin ich selbst zu groß. Der Schlafsack war eigentlich zu warm - dachte ich! Für die saukalten Nächte in den Alpen war er aber doch gerade warm genug. Die Isomatte (50 mm dick) war das breiteste Gepäckstück und vom Komfort her genau richtig. Da ich eh Koffer dabei hatte, war die Breite der Packrolle auch nicht wichtig. Das Einpacken von Schlafsack und Isomatte in die Rolle, und das Zelt oben drauf hat sich bewährt, dadurch wird die Rolle nämlich nicht so dick. Gut, das Topcase bleibt nicht von alleine offen, aber so wichtig war das nicht. Koffer (Hepco und Beckjer Junior 40l) und Topcase (Givi E4700NT) hielten fest und dicht, den Bagster Tankrucksack bin ich zum ersten mal an der Versys gefahren - trinken an der Ampel ist ein nettes Feature, und zusätzlicher Stauraum für Handschuhe, Knabbersachen, Käppi, Sonnenbrille... Super Sache! Leider nicht wasserdicht. Vorher habe ich noch eine Haube zum Tankrucksack gekauft (beim Gebrauchtkauf war leider keine dabei) und sie über den Tankrucksack gezogen - das brachte nicht viel, denn das Wasser kam dann von unten. Also beim nächsten mal die Regenhaube in den Tankrucksack gepackt, und alles was drin war in die Regenhaube hinein. Von oben kommt ja schließlich mittig kein Wasser rein. So bleiben die Sachen wirklich trocken. Allerdings wird es auch etwas unübersichtlich, da die Regenhaube ein Gummiband enthält. Die muss ich gelegentlich an die Innenwände des Tankrucksacks kleben. Im Topcase habe ich die Motorradkleidung transportiert, insbesondere Regenjacke und -hose sowie die zweite Motorradhose. Ich hatte die Polo-MVS-1 Textilhose mit Lederbesatz zum allgemeinen Gebrauch dabei und eine sehr luftige Hochsommerhose, die eigentlich nur aus Protektoren und Belüftung besteht. Über den Asphalt rutschen möchte ich damit eigentlich nicht, aber im eigenen Saft zerlaufen auch nicht. Diese Hose kam auch nur an den beiden wärmsten Tagen zum Einsatz. Für die Höhenlagen der Alpen habe ich Regenjacke und -hose anstelle des Innenfutters von Jacke und Hose eingepackt und war darüber oft recht froh. Man hat einfach schneller eine Jacke drübergezogen als ein Futter eingeknüpft und eingezippt. Ein Fleecepulli für unter 20°C war eh dabei. Ins Topcase kamen außerdem abends die Einkäufe - da konnte es seine volle Kapazität wirklich ausspielen! Denn es ist zwar schön, wenn man Platz dabei hat, um unterwegs Sachen ausziehen zu können - wenn man aber eh schon eine Rolle dabei hat und wenn es eh trocken ist (sonst wäre es ja nicht warm), dann kann man die ausgezogenen Sachen eigentlich auch mit der restlichen Gepäckverzurrung sichern. So hat Markus das gemacht, und es hat auch funktioniert. Nur einmal hat er unterwegs Ladung verloren, die ich dann aber aufgesammelt habe: Ein gelbes Sicherungsseil für das Kettenschloss. Meine neuen Daytonastiefel sind wesentlich dichter als die alten (ca. 15 Jahre alt und > 100.000 km gefahren). Das hat sich gelohnt! Ebenso die wärmenden Einlegesohlen, die man rein und raus nehmen kann je nach Temperaturempfinden. Nur am ersten heißen Tag habe ich vergessen, dass sie noch drin waren, das war dann nicht so erfrischend... Als Navi hatten wir beide das Pearl Tourmate SLX-350 im Einsatz, ebenso beide mit der iGo 8.3-Software und Matze-Skin. Die Software hat getan was sie sollte. Nur dass es beim Ausschalten die bisherige Routenaufzeichung verliert ist lästig. Man muss die Routenaufzeichung jedes Mal vorher mit 2x Tippen stoppen. Die Aktivhalter bzw. Akkus haben nicht durchgehalten. Bei meiner Versys war das offensichtlich eine Folge des Frontumbaus, mit dem ich 5000 km gefahren bin, wo das Navi massiv durchgeschüttelt wurde - ohne Halteschraube. Bei Markus ging das Navi zum Ende der Reise hin aus, sobald es vom Aktivhalter entfernt wurde (Schaltung bei ihm an Dauerplus). Wir konnten uns aber selbst helfen (aufladen über USB bei mir, Navi drin lassen bei ihm). Offenbar schwächeln die Federn der Kontakte zwischen Akku und Gerät bzw. Halter und Gerät nicht viel. Insgesamt hatte ich einige Sachen dabei, die ich nicht gebraucht habe, oder die zu benutzen ich zu faul war. Zum Beispiel den zweiten Aktivhalter meines Navis. Im Koffer war halt noch Platz und es kostet ja nichts. Abteilung "Kleinholz": Am ersten Zeltplatz ist der Seitenständer eingesunken und das Motorrad umgefallen. Da dies auf einer weichen Wiese geschah und mit Seitenkoffern, Sturzbügeln und festen Griffschalen ist nichts passiert. Der Lenkerendspiegel hat sich minimal verstellt, das war's. Fazit Frankreich thumb|300px|Helmdesign passend zum Urlaub, mit Zitaten von Joe Bar und Eifeldiplom Frankreich ist ein schönes Land, und zum Motorradfahren ein besonders geeignetes. Ich würde sogar soweit gehen zu behaupten, dass es zum Motorradfahren das beste Land ist, dass ich kenne. Nicht nur weil es schöne Strecken in Hülle und Fülle gibt, sondern auch, weil man als Motorradfahrer in Frankreich allgemein geachtet und verstanden wird. Ich wurde 0x übersehen, 0x wurde mir die Vorfahrt genommen, fast alle langsameren Fahrzeuge sind äußerst rechts gefahren oder haben gar angehalten, um uns passieren zu lassen. Alle französischen Motorradfahrer grüßen und nutzen ihrerseits die besonderen Privilegien der "gefühlten StVO" für Motorradfahrer in Frankreich. Wir hatten nie nervige Tempolimits auf Kurvenstrecken und nur ganz selten mal Überholverbote, die nicht vollkommen nachvollziehbar waren. Sogar ohne besondere Limits oder Verbote wurden wir 2x von Autofahrern vor Streifenwagen gewarnt, die weiter vorne in der Kolonne vor uns fuhren! Das war nett. Mittags von 12 bis 14 Uhr sind die Franzosen anscheinend beim Mittagessen und man hat nur noch ein Auto alle 30 statt alle 10 Minuten. Das ist auf dem Land vergleichbar mit dem Ruhrgebiet beim Fussball-WM-Endspiel. Dies gilt zumindest für die Regionen, in denen wir unterwegs waren, und für den Monat Juni. Fazit Kosten So wie wir es gemacht haben mit Camping und Selbstversorgung in der Nebensaison kommt man mit 10-25 Euro pro Tag für Übernachtung und Ernährung locker aus, wenn man sparsam ist. Saubillig! Noch günstiger wird es, wenn man nur städtische Zeltplätze nutzt. Wir haben uns dagegen immer den Zeltplatz mit der jeweils günstigsten Lage gesucht und auch zwei mal im Hotel übernachtet und im Restaurant gegessen. Benzin ist minimal teurer als bei uns. Ich habe etwa gleich viel Benzin wie zu Hause verbraucht. Man liest oft von erhöhtem Reifenverschleiß in Frankreich. Vorne habe ich auch nicht mehr verbraucht als sonst, hinten rund 50% mehr - 4400 statt 6600 km mit einem Hinterreifen. Das liegt aber wohl weniger am Straßenbelag, sondern wohl eher daran, dass man auch mehr Kurven fährt, und in meinem Fall, dass man dort auch ohne zusätzliches Risiko härter fahren kann: Schräger durch die Kurve, und mit mehr Gas wieder raus. Und an der zusätzlichen Beladung, die der Reifen ja auch um die Kurve bringen und beschleunigen/bremsen muss. Die Schweiz nimmt für eine einmalige Durchfahrt auf der Autobahn 32.- und nervt mich auch sonst ziemlich. Normalerweise fahre ich daran vorbei, aber am Rückweg lag sie einfach im Weg. Der Schwarzwald ist immer wieder schön und sehr preisgünstig zu bereisen. Es gibt Hotels und Zeltplätze ohne Ende. In den Kleinsstädten knubbelt sich der Verkehr zu Stoßzeiten teilweise recht deutlich - besser, man fährt dann woanders oder rastet. Kostenrechnung: * ca. 330 Euro Benzin * ca. 180 Euro Übernachtungen * ca. 50 Euro Essen gehen * ca. 200 Euro Einkäufe * 32 Euro Schweizer Autobahnmaut (noch nutzbar bis 1.2.2014) * macht zusammen 792 Euro für 12 Tage und 3800 km. bzw. 38,50 Euro am Tag ohne Benzin. Zusätzliche versteckte Kosten: Reifen ca. 140 Euro und Inspektionen 80 Euro, Wertverlust schwer zu schätzen (50-250?). Fazit Urlaub Ein Traum! Perfekte Strecken, Abwechslung, fast perfektes Fahrzeug, super Chemie mit dem "Reiseleiter" - Warum bin ich wieder hier?! Frankreich hat jetzt für immer einen festen Platz in meinem Herzen! Kategorie:Reisebericht